In recent years, apparatuses having picture output functions, e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, television receivers, and game machines, have had remarkable improvement in display resolution. For adaptation thereto, there has been expansion of a memory band desired for an image processor LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) installed in such apparatuses. Known techniques to achieve a wide memory band may include Chip on Chip (CoC), as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. But the CoC technique may tend to incur higher costs, because of use of DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) having a special interface, or use of techniques such as fine connection using microbumps. A general approach may be, therefore, to use a plurality of DRAMs having a standard DDR (Double Data Rate) interface and to ensure the memory band by increasing the number of connection channels between the image processor LSI and the DRAMs. A 64-bit interface is in actual use in apparatuses such as smartphones, and the use of such an interface is expected to be spreading in the future.
Moreover, miniaturization of semiconductor devices has allowed for integration of a greater number of transistors in a chip. This has made it possible to integrate even more functions in one chip. For example, an application processor currently used in the smartphone or the tablet computer, and the LSI incorporated in a digital television receiver mainly use what unitizes CPU (Central Processing Unit), GPU (Graphics Processing Unit), and various interfaces as one chip.
Such advances in multi-channeling of a memory interface and in functional integration in one chip have caused a tendency of an increase in the number of terminals that connect the LSI to outside. In related arts, a packaging method has been generally adopted in which a semiconductor chip is connected to a packaging substrate by wire bonding. In recent years, however, in order to adapt to the increase in the connection terminals, adoption of a so-called flip chip technique has been increasing. The flip chip technique involves connecting the semiconductor chip to the packaging substrate with use of solder bumps. In particular, a technique generally used in the flip chip technique is called C4 (Controlled Collapse Chip Connection), as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 2.
In the C4 technique, on side of the packaging substrate, a solder resist may be provided in advance with apertures. The apertures each may have a substantially same size as a size of a solder bump to be used for connection. A paste solder material may be printed in the apertures. Then, a chip provided in advance with solder bumps may be mounted on the printed solder material, with use of flux. By a batch reflow method, the solder may melt to form connection. An underfill resin may be filled for sealing, between the chip and the packaging substrate. With this technique used, miniaturization of an inter-terminal pitch may become difficult, for the following reasons. First, in order to ensure a gap between the chip and the packaging substrate to fill the underfill resin, it is desirable to increase a diameter of the solder bump formed on side of the chip. Second, the solder paste may be formed by a printing method, causing difficulty in formation of fine patterns. Accordingly, the pitch between the connection terminals may become about 150 μm to 180 μm both inclusive. This leads to expectation of difficulty in adaptation to an increase in the number of signals in the future, or to chip shrinkage due to device miniaturization.
In view of the current situation as described above, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique that involves performing flip chip directly on wirings, for purpose of a further increase in signal terminal density and reduction in substrate costs. In the existing C4 technique, a land having a larger size than the bump diameter may be formed on the packaging substrate. In contrast, in this technique, a bump may be pressed onto a wiring having a smaller width than a bump diameter, to join the bump and the wiring together, with the wiring forcing itself into the bump. Thus, this technique has made improvement in an effort to attain high bonding strength even in a case with use of bumps having small diameters. Also, a bump structure (a pillar bump) may be generally used in which solder plating is performed on a metal pillar, or a so-called pillar. This makes it possible to ensure the gap, between the chip and the packaging substrate, desirable for injection of the underfill resin even in the case with use of bumps having small diameters.
On the other hand, in a case in which solder-including electrodes such as the pillar bumps are disposed only in a peripheral part of the semiconductor chip, a voltage drop may occur because of large wiring resistance from the solder-including electrode to a transistor in the semiconductor chip. Accordingly, for example, Patent Literature 3 mentioned above discloses an array arrangement in which pillar bumps for power supply may be disposed in a central part of the semiconductor chip. The pillar bumps for power supply each may have a similar configuration to that of the pillar bump in the peripheral part. Each of the pillar bumps in the peripheral part may be connected to a via for connection to a lower layer of the packaging substrate, through a wiring on the packaging substrate. Meanwhile, the pillar bumps in the central part each may be also connected to a via for connection to a lower layer of the packaging substrate, through a wiring on the packaging substrate, as with the pillar bumps in the peripheral part. The pillar bumps in the central part may be further connected to a power supply pattern or a ground pattern of the lower layer.